


Who trusted a gang boss with a kid?

by lovemutt



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, Healthy Sibling Relationships, Nick is a good brother, Ya Weirdos, viper is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19649644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Who on Earth trusted Viper with a child?Whoever it was, they were clearly one for taking risks. At least it all worked out, right?





	Who trusted a gang boss with a kid?

Who on Earth would ever trust someone like Viper King with a child? Trick question, actually, as no one "allowed" her to have the child that was now tightly bundled in Viper's bandaged arms, wide awake and staring at Nick with a wide, toothy grin-- no, no one trusted her with one, she had simply found one. From what they could understand and piece together, Lala's mother had been a victim of a turf war, and Viper being the opportunist she was promptly took the kid under her wing as a PR stunt.

It turned into so much more, though.

After months of the adoption process, Laiyla "Lala" King was a new member of the family. Danny had tried telling her how bad an idea it was to raise a child in the gang, Nick chiming in with the memories of their childhood, but his twin remained adamant that it was different. "It won't be the same," She said, tying up Lala's hair as the toddler sat in front of her, happily sipping on her juice box and watching Minecraft videos, "I know what to do." She'd assure them. 

She never convinced them that she did know what to do, that she could keep the kid alive, and yet here she was, on Nick's doorstep at ten in the morning with a very frustrated guardian holding her. Nick had somewhat agreed to babysit his new niece while Viper went out on business she refused to discuss-- Viper pushed her way inside, a large backpack on her back that was decorated in little bees and flowers. She walked to the middle of the living room, setting Lala down and shrugging off the bag to hold it by the handle before she stood, turning to Nick and waving him over, taking a few steps away from her daughter. Unzipping the bag she pulled out a tablet and charger, shoving them into her brothers' hands, "She likes to watch those weird slime videos, but make sure she doesn't watch too many, okay? She has a few games on here, most of them are puzzle games, and she'll play those until the damn tablet dies, but try to get her up and doing things, okay?" She ushered him into the kitchen, Nick following after he spared a glance towards Lala, who had taken to drinking her juice box and watching the movie he had on. 

Once in, Viper began pulling out a few packages, most of which seemed to be snacks. "Gummies are for convincing her to brush her teeth, granola bars are for if she gets hungry before dinner or whatever." She said, setting them on the counter and turning, handing the bag to Nick, who took it after a bit of clumsy rearranging in his hands. "She has at least three days worth of clothes in there, but I don't think I'll be gone that long-- at least I sure as hell hope I'm not. Her toothbrush and everything are in there as well, don't let her use too much tooth paste, which she'll try and do because she likes the flavor." She looked nearly out of breath as she rattled off, Nick nodding along almost silently as he put the tablet in the bag, zipping it up as Viper took a deep breath. 

"It'll all be fine, sis." He said, offering a small smile that Viper took anything but kindly to. Grabbing the front of his shirt, tugging him closer with a glare in her eyes. 

"It better be, Nick, because if I get back and my kid has a single damn complaint, I'm going to personally yank your teeth out one by one!" 

"Yep, got it, my pretty teeth go if your child's ability to put up with me does." He said, giving a small nod and patting his twin's hand. He had dealt with Viper's extravagant and every evolving threats since they were nearly fifteen, so by this point he was immune to them-- Uncle Danny still choked a bit when Viper's threatened to steal his grandmother's teeth, or turn him into a CD rack. He gave Viper another smile, "I got it, Vi, I promise. She'll be safe and sound the entire time." He promised, watching as Viper's eyebrows knitted together, lips turning downwards. "It won't be something you regret. I'll do it right." He added, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso, taking a few deep breaths before she pulled away with the smallest hint of a smile on her face. They sat in a mild silence for a few seconds before turning for the door, Viper stopping him just before they exited and turning towards him. 

"And don't fuck any dudes while she's hear, got it? Keep your dick put away for a few nights, okay?" 

Nick stifled a laugh, nodding and murmuring his promise before Viper walked out. He watched from the sidelines as Viper hugged and kissed her child goodbye, going over things she had surely told her a hundred times already in an attempt to stall before she stood, leaving the apartment and leaving Nick to share an awkward silence with the child in his living room, who made eye contact for a few seconds before raising the juice box to her lips and taking the final sip of it. Nick found the gesture funnier than he should have, having to stifle another burst of laughter as he walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and setting the bag beside his feet. Laiyla stood, walking towards him on the couch and clumsily navigating around the coffee table before climbing up on the couch. She sat next to him, her feet barely poking off the edge of the couch, looking towards the giant of a man with a dimpled smile. "Wanna see somethin' cool?" She asked in a quiet voice, a bit of a slur in her words. Nick gave a small nod, watching as the child took the straw from her empty juice box, handing it to Nick, who gladly took it, before steadying the box in her hand. 

And then watching with horror as she crushed it on her forehead. 

He had to stifle a choke, forcing a smile as the child looked at him with the crushed box in hand, taking the straw back and sliding off the couch to go throw it away. Once she returned to the couch, climbing up and sitting down again, she said a few simple words, "Viper taught me that." She told him, confidence in her tone as she snuggled into the couch. 

"Did she now?" 

Lala gave a small nod in response, now a bit enamored with the show playing out on screen. Looking up, Nick saw that it had changed to a TV drama, and the wonder in her eyes told him everything he needed to know for right then. 

Nick was quite sure this was going to be a good few days.


End file.
